


Road Head in the Dondai Supremo

by Gembrosia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gembrosia/pseuds/Gembrosia
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst go to the supermarket together.





	Road Head in the Dondai Supremo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mg344](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mg344/gifts).

> Enjoy some naughty pearlmethyst!

It was just a quick trip out for grocery shopping, or at least it was supposed to be.

Pearl was about to head out the door, double checking her wallet was safely stored in her gem. She moved to leave out the door when she heard footsteps hurrying toward her.

“Wait up, P! I wanna tag along!”

“What so you can buy excess food we don’t need?” Pearl scoffed teasingly.

“Aw come on, I won’t go overboard I promise! Just a few snacks pleeeeaaase?” Amethyst clasped her hands together in an exaggerated pleading fashion, giving Pearl an innocent smile.

“Oh fine, let’s get going then,” Pearl smiled, opening the door.

“Yes!” Amethyst pumped her fist in victory and followed Pearl out.

They both entered the Dondai on opposite sides in the front, Pearl naturally in the driver’s seat. Pearl started up the engine and they pulled away from the beach home and out onto the open road.

As Pearl focused on the road in front of her Amethyst lounged about in her seat looking around and fidgeting. She looked over toward Pearl and then closed her eyes, chuckling softly.

“Man, you’re a good driver, P.”

“Amethyst, I think we’re both well aware of this.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Amethyst got a mischievous grin on her face, “But what if we made things a little more...challenging?”

Pearl glanced at Amethyst suspiciously, “What are you proposing this time?”

“P, do you know what road head is?”

Pearl squinting in thought as she looked ahead of her, still driving in a disciplined pose, “I mean, I’m certainly driving on the road ahead of me.”

“Oh my god Pearl, no. Road head is like...you know...” she seductively stuck her tongue between her fingers forming a v shape and made eye contact with Pearl, who stared back at her wide eyed with her face heating up. “That, but while you’re driving.”

“Amethyst!” Pearl practically squawked, “that’s vulgar!”

“Yeah I know, just like me.” Amethyst grinned smugly, “so, are you interested?”

Pearl’s brows knitted as she looked forward at the road, thinking. Then she reluctantly mumbled something indistinct.

“What was that?”

“I said...I might be interested in your offer...” Pearl mumbled more clearly.

Amethyst’s face lit up ecstatic. “Haha you won’t regret it P! Okay just keep doing what you’re doing and I’ll get started.”

Pearl’s face flushed a deep seafoam green as she felt Amethyst lean over toward her seat, head hovering above her crotch, hair spilling over her lap. Amethyst’s small, pudgy purple hands made their best effort to delicately tug Pearl’s pants and undergarments down.

“Pearl, open your legs up a bit wider will ya?”

Pearl still struggling to keep a straight face and concentrate on driving did as she was asked, careful to keep her feet still near the pedals.

Amethyst exposed the bare skin of Pearl’s hips and upper thighs to the air. She planted a few kisses leading toward the top of Pearl’s mound, just before her small tuft of peach colored pubic hair. Then Amethyst tucked her head down in earnest and began her administrations, using her tongue and lips to tenderly suck at Pearl’s clit and folds.

Chills tingled up Pearl’s body and the initial contact broke Pearl’s concentration. She struggled to regain composure and focus as Amethyst continued, feeling pleasure warm up her entire body.

“Remember P, stay focused on the road.” Amethyst stopped for a moment to remind her.

“Then stay focused on your task too,” Pearl muttered a little sternly, not appreciating the interruption.

“Oho! Yes ma’am!” Amethyst grinned, thinking to herself how hot that was. How hot all of this was. She resumed where she left off, using her tongue to explore more of Pearl, licking at her folds and sticking her tongue into her entrance.

Pearl was struggling more with staying focused. She did her best to keep up appearances despite feeling like she was melting into a puddle on the inside. Her face was fully flushed with arousal, he arms stiffly gripped at the wheel, determined to stick it out.

Amethyst’s tongue darted in and out of her entrance, teasing at that particularly sensitive spot on the roof of her vagina. She was building up a slow, tantalizing pleasure, keeping up a teasing and slow pace.

Pearl huffed a little, “Amethyst could you pick up the pace, please?”

Amethyst chuckled, “Well, since you asked so nicely...”

Amethyst dug her fingers between Pearl’s legs, her lips and tongue focused on Pearl’s clit as her fingers took over where her mouth left off. She sucked at Pearl’s clit, tickling it with her tongue. Her fingers rubbing repeatedly at her g-spot.

Pearl’s breath quickened, the pressure inside her building. “A-ah yes...just like that...keep going.” she managed to get out. Her eyes were half-lidded, but remained gazing at the road.

Amethyst sucked harder, her fingers picking up the pace and getting slightly rougher. She dug her face and fingers into Pearl’s crotch with reckless abandon, giving it her all. She sucked intensely, scraping her teeth carefully across Pearl clit and...

“Ghah-AH!...aah...”

Pearl tensed up, shoulders raised, and then her body relaxed. Amethyst slurped up the generous amount of wetness that seeped out of Pearl as her release hit her.

“Heheh, did you enjoy it, P?”

Pearl let out peaceful and delighted sigh, “Yes, thank you Amethyst.”

“My pleasure...” Amethyst purred as she licked her lips.

“Now sit up, I have something for you.” Pearl said, a cunning grin on her face as she stole a stealthy glance over toward Amethyst.

“Oh?” Amethyst perked up and bolted up into sitting position in her seat, grinning at Pearl in intrigue.

Before she could react, Pearl quickly and furtively sunk her right hand down the front of Amethyst’s shorts, while maintaining her left hand on the steering wheel. Amethyst was taken aback momentarily, but quickly sunk into the pleasuring touch Pearl’s long and experienced fingers offered.

Without looking up from the road, Pearl’s fingers teased at Amethyst’s folds, ruffling through her messy but pleasantly soft bush. Pearl’s long fingers stroked up and down the length of Amethyst’s pussy, tantalizingly slowly. Amethyst sighed happily in gratitude. Pleasuring Pearl had made her horny and Pearl could feel how wet Amethyst already was.

“My my, did performing oral on me really make you that aroused?” Pearl teased softly, honestly feeling quote flattered.

“Haha duh. It was really hot Pearl. You’re so hot...” Amethyst mumbled, eyes closed, focusing on the motion of Pearl’s hand and fingers.

Pearl smiled warmly, “Flattery will get you everywhere you know.”

Pearl picked up the pace. She sunk her well manicured middle fingers into Amethyst’s entrance while lightly brushing against Amethyst’s clit with her thumb. Amethyst leaned back, spreading her legs out wider, letting out an audible moan of pleasure.

“Mmmmmm...Pearl that’s so good...” Amethyst sighed, her eyes closed, taking in the sensation.

Pearl remained focused on the road but smiled at these words. It made her core tingle to hear these more tender words coming from Amethyst. She could be quite guarded about her vulnerability, but at the moment Pearl had her wrapped around her fingers quite literally. Seeing this rare side of Amethyst had her core feel fluttery.

Pearl’s middle fingers worked more quickly, she added her index finger, pumping all three in and out at a rapid pace. She targeted Amethyst’s g-spot with a tender precision, teasing at it with a practiced pace. Her thumb stroked Amethyst’s clit more aggressively, using the Amethyst’s wetness to lubricate her touch. She continued quickening her pace until it reach a peak, her thumbnail grazing over Amethyst’s clit in a move she knew drove Amethyst wild.

“Ghhhhh! Aaaah!”

Pearl felt Amethyst’s ejaculate squirt onto her hand, soaking it as Amethyst’s release continued to come in dwindling waves. Amethyst panted, trying to catch her breath, thoroughly spent.

Not looking up from the road, Pearl drew her hand back and held it up to her mouth. She licked at her coated fingers, stealing a seductive glance toward Amethyst as she did so.

“Uuuuugh! Pearl that’s so hot!!!” Amethyst blushed and covered her face, feeling overwhelmed in a good way.

“Well you know, I just like to savor these things.” Pearl said in a soft, sultry voice.

“Oh my god you dork!” Amethyst burst out laughing.

The motion of the car stopped, the engine’s vibration cutting off. Amethyst looked up at Pearl.

“We’re here Amethyst!“ Pearl said cheerily.

Amethyst groaned reluctantly as she opened the door and rolled out of the car. Pearl joined her on her side, looking back toward the Dondai at the damp spot on Amethyst’s seat.

“Hmm, we should probably pick up some...cleaning materials. Greg won’t be pleased if I return the Dondai in this condition.”

“Eh, we’ll figure it out. Don’t worry, P!” Amethyst slapped Pearl’s butt playfully as she walked toward the supermarket.

Pearl returned the gesture by playfully ruffling at Amethyst’s messy mane of hair, “Oh I’m not, because you’re helping me.”

“Agh, alright! Yeah, yeah! Let’s just get what we came here for!” 

  



End file.
